


Normal

by lifeandliesofanerd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Hospitals, M/M, Punk Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandliesofanerd/pseuds/lifeandliesofanerd
Summary: Louis has always struggled with being himself. He's different, but he can't change, no matter how hard he tries.Harry thinks of himself as boring. He wants to be unique, but he doesn't know how to.One day, Louis' has to go to the hospital, and there he meets his roommate Liam's new friends: Niall and Harry.ABANDONED BC ITS TRASH DON'T READ THIS READ MY OTHER FIC "DISCOVERIES"





	1. Prologue

LOUIS POV

I've always been different. 

I've never really wanted to be. 

But sometimes it feels like I have to be. 

So I try. 

And I fail.

I'm sorry.

Please don't hurt me.

I'm sorry.

 

HARRY POV

I've always been normal. 

I've never really wanted to be.

But sometimes it feels like I have to be.

So I try.

And I fail.

I'm sorry.

Please don't be mad.

I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

HARRY POV

"Hey, mum?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Am I weird?" The surprise on her face makes me regret the question.

"Of course you're not sweetheart. You're perfectly normal." I can tell she's trying to make me feel better, but her words made me feel worse. 

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, mum." I sigh and stand up from my place next to her on the couch. I ignore the concerned expression on her face as I turn and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. 

When I reach my dull, colorless bedroom, I collapse onto my bed and hold back tears. Why do I feel this way? Being normal is supposed to be a good thing. I fit in, I have lots of friends, why should I want anything else? But I do, and I can't explain it. For once in my life, I want to stand out from everyone else. I want to be seen, and heard, because my entire life I have been silent and hidden. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off. 

Hey, mate, feel like getting something to eat? 

It's my best friend, Niall. Honestly, all I want to do right now is sit in my room and sulk, but I can't pass up the chance to hang out with Niall. 

Sure, where do you want to go?

He responds within moments.

Idk, nandos?

I type up a response.

Sounds good. Pick me up in 20?

Once again, he answers quickly.

K

Plans set, I stand and hurriedly change out of my pajamas and into my black skinnies and a grey tee shirt. Boring. Normal. As usual. I sigh and finish the outfit with a boring grey beanie and boring black converse. As I look over my clothing choices in the mirror, I feel like bursting into tears. Why does this feel wrong? These are nice, cool clothes. 

A voice in the back of my head taunts me. They're too normal.

I shake my head and brush off the voice just as I receive a text from Niall informing me that he's waiting outside. I jog down the stairs, and brush past my mother, who still has the same concerned look on her face as before. She tries to ask where I'm going, but I'm out the door before she can finish her question. 

Niall waves at me from inside his car, a massive grin on his face. I fake a smile and wave back as I walk toward the vehicle and climb inside. 

"Hey, mate. What's happening?" His adorable Irish accent fails to brighten my mood. 

"Not much. Hungry," I say with little emotion. His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You alright, mate?"

I glance up at him and smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go eat."

"Oh, yeah, about that. You mind if I bring a new friend? I want you to meet him, he seems pretty cool," Niall chatters excitedly.

"Sure, I don't mind." I did sort of mind, but I wasn't going to tell Niall that. I don't want to break the poor guy's little heart. 

"Great! We've gotta go get him then. We're off!" he shouts.

***

Soon, Niall's car pulls up in front of a dingy apartment building. I raise my eyebrows at him, a bit confused. 

"This is where your friend lives?" I ask.

"Yeah, him and his roommate. Haven't met the roommate though. Just Liam. You'll like him, he's really nice," Niall informs me. 

"Good to know, I guess," I mumbled as the Irish boy beside me pulls out his phone to let this Liam guy know we were there. 

"He'll be down in a minute," Niall tells me as he relaxes into the drivers seat. Soon enough, a boy with short brown hair is jogging lightly toward Niall's car. The boy, Liam, waves at Niall with a big smile. He looks nice. I glance over to the Irish boy and he looks very excited. More excited than I've seen him in a long time. 

Liam climbs into the car and grins at Niall. "Hey, Ni. How's everything going?" 

"Hey, Li! It's great!" Niall responds very happily.

I cough awkwardly, startling the two boys out of their fond staring. Both blush.

"Oh, yeah, sorry mate. Li, this is my best friend, Harry. Harry, this is Liam." 

"Hey, nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you from Niall here." Liam sticks out his hand to shake mine with a bright smile. Niall's ears are still flushed red. 

"Wish I could say the same about you, mate. Lovely to meet you though." Liam's face falls a bit at my words, but I shake his hand anyway. "Well, I'm starved. Let's go to Nando's already." 

Niall nods and takes off driving toward the restaurant. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you think? Am I doing alright? I've never written a larry fic before, but I've read tons. I'm kind of winging it with where this is going, but I'll be happy to take any suggestions if anyone actually decides to read this! I have a few chapters ready to go, so I figured I would update again, just because I want to get this started and see if anyone likes it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

LOUIS POV 

"See you, Lou!" Liam shouted as he walked out the door to meet some friends. Always Mr. Popular. I mumbled a quiet goodbye as the door slammed. 

I was sat on our trashed couch, the only sound left in the apartment was the television blaring in the silence. I stared at the ceiling, my head spinning from my high. I don't know why I smoked today. I only smoke when I'm being particularly depressing, and I wasn't that bad today. Maybe I'm getting worse. I turned off the TV, wanting to suffer in silence as I took another hit.

The next thing I knew, I was still staring at the ceiling, but this time I was not seated comfortably on the floor. I had somehow made it onto the floor, and a large hand was waving across my vision, snapping in my face. 

"Louis! Are you okay? Snap out of it, man!" Liam's voice was panicked. I blinked, and he sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought you were dead for a minute." He patted my cheek as I shook my head to wake myself up a bit. 

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." I groaned as I lifted my head off the floor. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Lou? You don't look so good. What were you doing this whole time?" 

"Uhh... what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight," he informed me, concerned.

"I think I may have just been out of it for about six hours." Huh. That's never happened before. 

"WHAT? What the fuck were you doing to get you that fucked up?" He yelled at me, making my head pound. 

"Shhhh.... Liam... shh. Head hurts," I moaned.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE?" I've never seen him so mad before. Why does he care so much?

"I just smoked, Li." 

"No, you didn't just smoke. I've seen you fucked up before and it does not get that bad. Are you sure your weed wasn't laced with something?"

My eyes widened. I didn't sign up for hard drugs. "Uh, I don't know. My usual dealer was out of town, so I got this from someone else." 

"Holy shit, Lou, we're taking you to the hospital." I panicked at his words. No hospitals.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to the hospital. Not in a million years."

"Oh yes you are, and you're not stopping me from taking you." 

"How exactly do you plan on getting me to a hospital, Liam? I am not going." 

"Watch me." With those words, he began calling someone. "Hey, Niall. Can you come back? It's an emergency, and I need you to drive me and my roommate to the hospital. Can you do that?" After a few moments of silence on his end, he said, "Thanks, mate. I owe you one."

"I'm still not going." I was still sprawled out on the floor, too weak to stand up. 

"Yes, you are. I'm not letting you die from some stupid shit you took." He scooped me up off the floor, and I attempted to struggle. I could barely move, and with the energy I used to fight Liam, I was exhausted. 

"Li... m'tired...." 

"Oh, fuck. Lou, stay with me." He tugged on my new nose piercing to try to get me to wake up, knowing it was sensitive still. 

"Oww... Li, you're mean...." I thought I felt him moving, maybe walking down the stairs? I'm not sure, I was too tired to care. I rested my head on his chest and went limp. I think I remember Liam swearing and moving faster.

***

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. I know it was unfamiliar, because I spent a lot of time looking at the one in our apartment. I blinked until my sight was back to normal, and took a look around the room. There was an IV stuck in my arm, and machines surrounding me. A hospital. Oh no. I started to panic. I've always hated hospitals. My breathing increased speed, and so did the beeps of the machines. I started flailing my arms, wanting to be out of the room as soon as possible. Three boys and a nurse all rushed in. I only recognized Liam in my distress. 

"No, no, no, no, no hospitals, no please, no," I shouted as the nurse approached me with a needle. She was saying something that I couldn't understand, and Liam was shouting and pulling his hair as the two other boys held his arms. I continued my flailing until the nurse managed to inject me with the needle. "No, please, no. Don't hurt me." Those were my last words as I fell into the medicinal slumber. 

***

The next time I woke up, I knew exactly where I was. The mental ward of the same hospital. Somewhere I had been too many times. I immediately shrank inward, curling up into a ball on the tiny hospital bed. 

"Louis, are you awake? Lou?" Liam's voice managed to calm me momentarily. I nodded and he approached me slowly. "Lou, I'm so sorry, but they had to bring you up here. Do you remember what happened?" I nodded again, and he frowned. 

"Why did you bring me here?" I croaked.

"Louis, I had to. You were so sick from that weed. They said it was laced with cocaine, Lou. Coke! They also said that you had an allergic reaction to the coke. You could have died if we didn't bring you to the hospital. Please don't be mad," he pleaded.

"We?" I asked, choosing to focus on the easier topic. 

"Me, Niall, and Harry. Do you remember seeing them before you got the anesthesia? Blond guy, and a tall guy with curly brown hair?" I shivered at the thought of the needle that knocked me out. I could vaguely remember seeing two guys, but I had no recollection of what they looked like. I just shrugged in response to Liam's question. "Well, you'll meet them later, I guess." I just nodded. 

"Hey, Li? Can you leave so I can go back to sleep? I'm really tired. Please?" I begged. He looked at me sympathetically. 

"Sure, buddy. I'm just going to be outside the door, okay? Shout if you need anything."

He's always been far too nice to be friends with a guy like me. "You don't have to stay. Go home and get some sleep." He chuckled and shook his head. 

"No way, Lou. You're stuck with me until you're out of here."

"You're too good to me."

"Shut up and get some sleep, alright? I'll be outside." He walked out the door, and I saw him sit on the bench just across the hall before the door swung closed. Within moments I fell back to sleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's chapter two! That went dramatic fast! I would really appreciate knowing how I'm doing so far! Like I've said, this is my first Larry fic, so suggestions and stuff like that are super helpful! I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this, but I hope so! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 3

HARRY POV

I don't think I've ever seen someone die. I don't think I've ever been so scared that I would. Until the first time I met Louis Tomlinson.

If you can call it that, anyway. He was completely unconscious by the time Liam managed to carry him, bridal style, to Niall's car. The moment we saw the brown eyed boy out the window, both Niall and I jumped out of the vehicle and rushed to help him carry the tiny man. The three of us managed to maneuver the boy into he backseat of the car, and somehow, I ended up with this stranger's head in my lap as Niall sped down the street toward the hospital.

As we drove, I stared down at the guy whose head was laid on my crotch. I heard Liam talking anxiously, but I barely paid attention to him. I was far too focused on the beautiful boy that was passed out from an unknown cause. I felt a bit creepy, looking at an unconscious person in such a way, but he was gorgeous. I have never seen a person prettier than this boy, and I had only ever seen him with his eyes closed and limbs limp. His brown hair was feathery and fluffy. I bet it looked even better when he did it. He was covered in black ink, shrouded in art. I took note of a few on his arms, and wondered what they meant to him. A compass, a rope, and... a pigeon? That's a strange choice. To each their own, I guess. I've always wanted tattoos, but I'd always been too afraid to get them, because of what people might think if they saw the ink. 

I had completely lost track of my surroundings apart from the pretty boy, when the car jerked to a stop in front of the emergency room. I jumped when Liam and Niall opened the door and began to pull the boy out into the street, away from me. 

"Harry, come on, mate! Get out and help!" Niall shouted at me, startling me from my reverie.

"Sorry," I said as I jumped into action, assisting them with carrying the beautiful boy through the hospital doors. 

As soon as we made it into the lobby, someone shouted for a gurney, and the beautiful boy was taken out of our hands to be given medical help. Liam was still in a panic, pulling at his short hair. Niall was stood beside the distressed boy, rubbing his shoulder to calm him down, though the action was doing very little. I stood off to the side, feeling out of place, as I did not know Liam as well as Niall did, nor did I know his beautiful roommate. 

"He's all I have, Niall," Liam sobbed, "I can't lose him too." 

"It's okay, Li. He'll be okay, I promise," Niall reassured him, appearing less confident than his words implied. I cringed at the promise, knowing that Niall could not know that for sure. I hated when people made promises they couldn't keep. 

Niall gently pushed Liam toward one of the chairs in the waiting room and wrapped him in his arms as he worried. I sat in a chair a few away from them, not wanting to disturb their moment. My best friend looked at me for the first time since we had entered the building and sent me an apologetic look. I waved it off, mouthing that it was no big deal. He caressed Liam's back gently as he returned a silent "thank you." 

Observing the two, I noticed that Niall may have some more-than-friendly feelings toward Liam, and raised my eyebrows at the blond boy. He simply gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and mouthed "never mind." 

Liam was beginning to recover from his mini-breakdown on Niall's shoulder. Now all he wanted to know was where his best friend was. He stood up and approached the front desk.

"Where's my friend? When can I see him? Is he okay?" he rapid-fired questions at the nurse, who simply looked bored.

"Sir, you'll have to tell me your friend's name," she said calmly.

"Oh, right," Liam flushed, "his name is Louis Tomlinson." A pretty name for a pretty boy, I thought. "I don't think anyone got his name though, and he was passed out when we got here, just over an hour ago I think?" He looked to Niall for assurance on the time frame, receiving a nod. 

The woman tapped away on her keyboard, searching for Louis. After a few moments on her computer, she looked back up to Liam. "You're lucky. He had his ID on him, so they got his information entered into the computer. He'll be able to have visitors in the morning. I suggest you boys go get some sleep. There's no point to you being here at the moment. Come back around nine tomorrow, then you can see him." Liam went to protest, but the nurse held up a hand. "No visitors until tomorrow. Go home for now."

Liam sniffled. Niall patted his back gently. "C'mon, Li. You can stay over at mine if you want. We'll all come back in the morning, right Harry?" I nodded at him, wanting to see the beautiful boy again, hopefully conscious this time. "You wanna stay over too? Mum won't mind."

"Sure, let me text mine and let her know," I agreed. I pulled out my phone for the first time since Niall picked me up from my house so long ago. Shit. Twenty missed calls, and dozens of texts from my mum. The first of which asking where I was off to without telling her. 

I decided that calling her was the better option, as she may murder me if I only texted her after so many missed calls. I walked away from the other two boys as I dialed. 

"Harry Edward Styles, why the fuck have you not answered your phone? There is a reason you have it! I have been so worried about you, you've been gone for hours with me left sitting here, terrified, thinking you died or something! Where have you been?" 

"I'm sorry, mum. I forgot to check my phone. I went to get lunch with Niall and a friend of his, and then his friend's roommate had to go to the hospital, so we had to help him. I've been really stressed, so I didn't check my phone, I'm really sorry," I apologized profusely. 

"Darling, you know I worry about you when you get like this. You weren't yourself this morning, and then you went off without telling me anything! I have a right to be upset," she scolded, much calmer than before.

"I know, mum. I'm sorry."

She hesitated, then sighed. "It's alright, love. You're forgiven this time. Just don't do it again."

I smiled softly. "I won't. Oh, and mum? Can I stay over at Niall's tonight? We're coming back to the hospital in the morning, and it'll be easier if we're all together."

"I suppose, just text me tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Promise. Love you, mum," I mumbled. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be good." 

"I will. Bye," I said as I hung up. 

As I shoved my phone back into my pocket, I glanced over at Niall and Liam. The two were hugging by the doorway as they waited for me. Liam looked incredibly distressed still, and I hoped that he would be able to get any sleep tonight. I walked over to them slowly, not willing to interrupt their embrace. 

The blond boy noticed me waiting awkwardly behind Liam's back, and pulled away. Liam lingered in the hug, obviously not wanting to part from the Irish lad. I saw Niall whisper something in the other boy's ear, and Liam nodded and offered a weak smile. 

The three of us walked out the hospital doors together, exhausted from the day we had. We piled into Niall's car, and soon we were speeding down the highway to Niall's house. At nearly three A.M., we collapsed on Niall's bed and within moments, we were in a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 3! We got the story of what happened after Louis passed out, and before he woke up in the hospital! Next chapter will be Harry's pov of when Louis woke up (both times), and maybe a little more. I would love to know what you guys are thinking so far! All the love!


	5. Chapter 4

HARRY POV

Someone was kicking me, and I didn't appreciate it. 

"Harry, get up. We've gotta go to the hospital." An Irish accent boomed in my tired ears. I groaned, exhausted.

"What time is it?" 

"Eight in the morning. Come on, get up. Please? Liam's freaking out." Niall sounded worried about his new friend. He kicked me again.

"Alright, mate, m'up. No need for the abuse," I moaned as I sat up off of the uncomfortable floor. "How did I get on the floor, exactly?"

"Liam must've kicked you off in his sleep."

"Lovely fella." Niall kicked me one more time. "Fuck, stop it."

"Just get up, Harry," he sighed. I finally stood up as Liam entered the room. 

"Could you hurry up? I want to be at the hospital as soon as possible," Liam asked apologetically. Feeling bad for the guy, I didn't complain and stole some of Niall's slightly too-small clothes. How do I always manage to look so boring, even in clothes that aren't my own?

Once all three of us were ready, we piled back into Niall's car, and took off toward the hospital. By the time we were inside the ER, we still had twenty minutes to wait before we could see Louis. I felt bad about it, but I was excited to see the pretty boy again. He was just so... pretty. Meanwhile, Liam was wearing a hole in the floor with all of his pacing, as Niall attempted to calm him down. 

"Li, the nurse said he's fine. You'll get to see him soon. It's okay, please just sit down," he pleaded, awkwardly following Liam back and forth across the waiting room.

"I'll sit down once I get to make sure my best friend is alive. He must be so scared. He hates hospitals, he begged me not to bring him here, but I had to," Liam muttered in frustration. 

"He isn't even awake yet. He can't be scared, Li. You'll be there when he wakes up, I promise." Niall and his promises. I glanced down at my phone for the time, finding that it was only a few minutes to nine. 

"Liam," I started. He froze in his step and looked at me, "Just a couple minutes left. I reckon we can ask for his room number now." His eyes brightened at the thought of being able to see his friend. The poor guy looked a mess, which, from what I knew of him, was not like the man. At my words he rushed over to the desk to beg the nurse for Louis' room. Minutes later he was rushing toward the elevator without a word to myself or Niall. We ran after him, just catching the lift as the door was closing.

"Relax, mate! Wait for us, will ya?" Niall complained. Liam stayed silent, bouncing up and down on his heels, clearly anxious to reach Louis. 

The door of the elevator was hardly even halfway open before Liam had dashed out into the hallway, searching the signs desperately for the room he was looking for. Niall and I followed behind, jogging to keep up. I saw Liam turn on his heel and sprint into a room toward the end of the hall. When the two of us reached the door, we found Liam on his knees beside the hospital bed, close to tears. 

"I'm so sorry, Louis. I'm so sorry I had to bring you here. I love you, Lou. Please wake up," he sobbed. 

I stood against the wall, feeling as though I was intruding upon a private moment. I glanced over at Niall, who appeared to feel the same as I did. I nodded my head at the door and we walked out together, prepared to wait for Liam outside. 

After an hour or so of sitting on the bench across from Louis' hospital room, Niall was complaining of hunger pains. 

"I'm starving, Harry. Can we please go eat? We can drag Liam out for an hour. It doesn't seem like Louis is waking up any time soon. Please?" I sighed, feeling bad for wanting to peel Liam off of his sick friend, but Niall was right. He must be starving, as we hadn't eaten anything this morning or last night at the hospital. None of us had eaten since Nando's last night, so I nodded and stood up. 

"I'll go talk to Liam," I said. Niall looked at me, relief evident on his face. 

I walked across the hall to the door, knocking quietly. "Liam? Can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you." There was silence from the other side, but moments later a red-eyed Liam pulled the door open.

"What's up, Harry?" He sounded really exhausted. 

"Niall's complaining of starvation, and I realized you must be pretty hungry too. We haven't eaten for about..." I glanced at my phone, "fifteen hours. C'mon, he'll be okay if you leave him be for an hour." Liam started to protest, staring back into the room, I assumed at Louis, still unconscious on the bed. I interrupted him before he could start. "Liam, you need to eat. I doubt Louis would want you to starve for him. Okay?" He sighed and nodded slowly.

"I suppose. But we're eating as fast as we can, then coming back up here. Gimme a sec, I wanna tell him quick." I looked at him oddly. "I know he's asleep but... I can't just not tell him." I gave him a sad smile and nodded, turning back to Niall as Liam went back to Louis. 

"He'll be out in a minute. We're eating quick though, so don't get too much. I mean it," I stated, hoping Niall wouldn't be too offended by my half-joke. Luckily, he just snorted and grabbed his jacket off the bench.

A few moments later, Liam came out the door silently. Niall walked over to him, pulling him into an embrace. The boy practically fell into the Irish lad's arms, sobbing on his shoulder. Niall patted his back carefully, whispering encouraging words in his ear. After several minutes of standing awkwardly off to the side as the two boys hugged, I coughed and suggested we go eat. Liam sniffled and nodded, pulling away from Niall, who gave him one last pat on the back before letting him go. 

"Alright lads! I'm starved, so off we go!" my best friend enthused. 

***

After we had finally eaten, Liam was in a slightly better mood, and Niall was done complaining. We were walking down the hallway toward Louis' room when we saw a nurse running in the same direction, shouting.

"295 has just woken up in a panic, I'm on my way there now with anesthesia!" 

Liam froze at her words. "295 is Louis' room." He took off at a sprint, following the nurse. We ran after him, and we all burst into the room together. Louis was thrashing around on the hospital bed, trying to escape the wires connected to him.

"No, no, no, no, no hospitals, no please, no," he was yelling. The nurse was walking towards him calmly, holding a needle. Liam started forward, trying to help his friend, but Niall and I held him back. He struggled against us, desperate to get to Louis, shouting curses and pulling his hair as he watched his best friend with a look of terror.

"It's okay, honey," the nurse said to Louis. "It's anesthesia, you need to calm down." He refused, continuing to flail, trying to get away from her. Soon enough, she managed to stick him with the needle. Liam relaxed, sobbing. I watched the scene in horror, barely holding Liam's limp arm.

"No, please, no. Don't hurt me," Louis whispered. My heart cracked at the words as the beautiful boy before me fell into his medically induced slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a filler I think, but what do you think? (Hint hint I would love some comments and suggestions) Have a great day/night! All the love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I don't know if anyone is going to read this, but if you do, please let me know what you think so far! I've got a few chapters so far, and this is also on Wattpad (mostly for the writing function, I'll probably primarily keep up on here now) if you like reading on there better. My name on there is "alreadyanauthor", so feel free to look me up:) Since this is just the prologue, it's very short. The rest of the chapters are much longer than this, I promise! Please let me know what you think! All the love!


End file.
